I'm not lost: Redux
by DGAF4Life79
Summary: De-aged by thirteen years and teleported to a new world how is the strawhats green haired swordsman to survive in this strange world full of magic
1. Chapter 1

I'm not lost: Redux

A/N: So it has come to my attention that I may not have done justice to either story line so I intend to go back and do this story a bit differently. It will take place after the One Piece time skip but will begin well before the Fairy Tail time skip. To those of you who enjoyed the original I apologize but I hope you can find this new version just as enjoyable as the first.

Disclaimer: I don't own either one of these epic mangas if I did do you really think I would be writing this? Okay so maybe I would be but that gives you no right to judge me!

Zoro ran as fast as he could through the army of Marines, a trail of blood forming in the sand with each step he took as he rushed to his captain's aid.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," Zoro cursed himself as he continued to run, cutting down any who stood in his path despite the life-threatening injuries he had already sustained in his fight with Dracule. "How could I have been so blind?"

More Marines jumped into the fray, no doubt trying to overwhelm him and claim fame for killing the man who had only moments ago acquired the title of World's Greatest Swordsman. Normally Zoro would have taken his time and toyed with them a bit before showing them just how poorly trained they were but today he paid their lifeless bodies no head as he made his way to Luffy.

None of this should have even happened. He had been so focused on his fight with Mihawk that he failed to recognize it for what it truly was. It wasn't until he stood in front of his defeated opponent that he realized his mistake. The World Government had been trying to separate the crew the whole time.

"Damn it! If I don't make it in time that shitty cook will never let me hear the end of it!"

Cutting his way through another mass of marines he made his way off the beach and headed towards the center of the island. He could hear Luffy's fight just over the next hill. As he reached the top he gazed upon the battle field.

Luffy and DoFlamingo were currently going at it, neither of them really landing a successful hit on the other, hundreds of Marines lay unconscious or dead having been knocked out by Luffy's attacks or killed by DoFlamingo's. The rest of them circled the two combatants trying to stay out of their way lest they wind up like their companions.

Looking around he noticed for the first time that despite all the Marines there were no Admirals among them.

"So the World Government decided to let the Shichibukai handle their problem have they?"

"Zoro," cried out voices from behind him. Turning around he saw Nami, Ussop and Brook running up the hill behind him.

"Where are the others?"

"They're already on the ship, Sanji was badly hurt and Chopper is treating him right now," said Ussop, a slight tremble in his voice as he took in his shipmate's wounds.

"Get on the ship and make sure Chopper is ready for Luffy and me," commanded Zoro

"No way," said Ussop, "I'm staying right here."

"Listen to me," demanded Zoro as he looked Ussop straight in the eye, "You'll be more useful on the guns, do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, now get out of here."

Ussop turned and headed off in a direction that Zoro assumed the ship was located while Nami stood there biting her lip unsure of what to do.

"What are you waiting for," questioned Zoro sending her a curious look.

"If you don't make it back I'll," started Nami.

"You'll what?"

"I'll fine you a hundred million beri," she finished before she too turned and ran towards the Sunny Go leaving Brook and himself alone on the hill.

"Hmph," grunted Zoro as he watched her retreating figure, "Witch." Turning his gaze towards Brook he asked the Skeleton, "So why are you still here?"

"Yo-ho-ho," laughed the skeleton merrily as he gazed over the battlefield with his fellow swordsman, "Don't worry Zoro, I'm not afraid to die."

Smiling at the joke that he knew was coming he asked, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm already dead," replied the skeleton, "Skull joke! Yo-ho-ho!"

Taking the black bandana from around his arm he tied it snugly around his head, bringing a dark shadow over his eyes giving his already intimidating aura a more sinister look. He placed Wado in his mouth before drawing Sushui and Sandai Kitetsu from their sheaths.

"I think it's high time we joined the party don't you think Soul King?"

"It wouldn't be a party otherwise."

The two of them dashed down the hill at a breakneck pace cutting through the sea of bodies as they fought their way to Luffy. It didn't long for them to reach the clearing where Luffy fought against DoFlamingo, the Marines having scattered in all directions yelling about demons and Hell on Earth.

"Yo-Ho-Ho," laughed Brook as he sheathed his blade and stood beside Zoro observing the fight, "Should we help him?"

"No," said Zoro as the skeleton gave him what he supposed was a curious glance, "this is his fight, we're only here to make sure no one else interrupts."

His look of curiosity changed to one of knowing as he steeled himself and kept a watchful eye-socket on the fight.

* * *

><p>On another part of the island a busty pink haired woman dressed in a tank top, daisy dukes and suspenders crawled her way through the forest. She had just spent the last two years imprisoned by those old geezers who forced her to use her powers to keep them young. She was in the process of being transported to the World Nobles when the ship she was being held on and the fleet escorting it had been commandeered by DoFlamingo and Trafalgar Law and the crews forced to fight the Straw-Hats.<p>

"The Straw Hats," she swore, "It's their entire fault I was captured in the first place. I'll make them pay. Especially that green-haired idiot."

A loud grumbling interrupted her as she clutched at her stomach, "But first, I need to find something to eat."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the globe a large imposing figure stood among a battle-field of its very own as rain beat down on his robotic body. Bodies of defeated pirates lay strewn about as buildings crumbled in the background.<p>

"Y-you soulless monster," said the defeated Captain as he gazed up at the former man known as Bartholomew Kuma reached down and grabbed the man in one of large paw like hands. Bringing the other one back he prepared for the finishing blow."

"D-damn you to Hell," spat the captain.

In a blur of motion he made the final strike to end the pirate's life only to stop a fraction of an inch short as its lifeless eyes flickered with light.

"Roronoa Zoro has defeated Dracule Mihawk," he said in a cold metallic monotone devoid of any emotion. "It is time to collect on the bargain."

Dropping the pirate back to the ground he vanished.

"Damn you," shouted the captain to the sky as he collapsed into the mud, "Get back here and finish me you coward."

* * *

><p>Zoro's fingers drummed the hilts of his blades as he watched Luffy's fight with growing impatience as the fight went back and forth with there being no definitive victor in sight. Then it happened, Luffy landed a devastating blow that sent the frivolously clad warlord reeling and that's when the captain of the Straw Hats really tore into him as his arms became a blur of motion as they hammered the foe into submission.<p>

"Gomu-Gomu no," began Luffy as he pumped his arm with air and coated his fist in haki in preparation for the final blow, "Elephant Rifle!"

The force of Luffy's fist impacting the warlord shattered the Earth around him as his oversized fist left a sizeable crater in the surface of the island. A great cloud of dust surrounded the two combatants obscuring Zoro's vision.

He knew there was no way that anyone could stand after being assaulted like that but he couldn't stop him-self from scanning the cloud of dust frantically for any signs of his captain.

A feeling of relief washed over him as he saw the familiar form of the straw hat on top of Luffy's head as the dust started to settle. But that feeling of relief soon turned to one of dread as he saw the tip of a blade piercing through his chest. At the other end of the sword where DoFlamingo's body was supposed to be stood the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law. It was only now that Zoro looked around and saw that the entire battlefield appeared to be encased in a strange bubble. Law had used his ability to switch with DoFlamingo.

"Law," shouted Zoro as he charged the warlord.

He was upon him in an instant, the sound of steel on steel reverberating as their blades met for the first time.

"Hello Roronoa," greeted Law nonchalantly with a creepy grin.

"You'll pay for that."

The warlord continued to smile as he struggled against Zoro's strength despite the latter being heavily wounded.

"You really shouldn't be so concerned with me Zoro," said Law, "He's not quite dead you know if you hurry you could save his life."

"Brook, get Luffy to Chopper now!"

Using his unnatural speed the skeleton zipped in and grabbed Luffy's body and hurried off toward's the Sunny at speed's Zoro had never seen before.

"And what about yourself Mr. Pirate Hunter," said Law with an amused tone.

Zoro replied by swinging Kitetsu in his direction but Law simply dodged his now sluggish movements before distancing himself from him.

"You're pretty close to death's door yourself."

"Shut up and fight so I can kill you," said Zoro his voice dripping with malice.

"Settle down," said Law calmly as if he were doctor talking to a patient, "You're the world's greatest swordsman now. Don't you have any idea what that means?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you surrender now I can patch you up and you can take Mihawk's place as one of the Warlords and most of your fellow crew mates can be pardoned."

"What do you mean most," questioned Zoro.

Law's grin only widened, "Well your captain will have to do die and so of course will that lovely archeologist of yours but all the others can go free. If you ask me it's a pretty good deal."

The only response he got was a projectile of air being sent his way.

"What a pity," said Law in mock disappointment before he charged Zoro and locked blades with him once more, "and we could have been such great friends too."

* * *

><p>On top of the hill overlooking the battle Jewelry Bonney looked down at the two combatants with glee as she watched their battle escalate as the two of them darted back and forth stopping only to lock blades every now and again. She sat and waited for an opening to use her power and after that it would be over for both of the two fighters. They would either be too young or too old to hold their own against her and all she had to do was wait.<p>

Elsewhere on the island Bartholomew Kuma held out a small Den den mushi in the palm of his hand as he received new orders.

"Trafalgar Law has become a liability," said a voice, "Eliminate the threat."

"Affirmative," answered the man turned robot as the short conversation came to an end.

Bonney readied her ability with glee as she prepared for her vengeance on a certain green-haired swordsman. Then the moment came that the two swordsmen locked blades once more and she cast her ability and watched as the two shrank before her very eyes. She started to make her way down the hill when all of a sudden the large figure of Bartholomew Kuma appeared before the two of them both arms posed to strike.

"No," she screamed as she saw her chance at vengeance disappear.

* * *

><p>Something didn't seem quite right to Zoro. For one thing his clothes seemed to have gotten bigger in an instant and for another thing his swords seemed heavier than they should have been.<p>

"What did you do," said Zoro as he turned to face Law only to find in his place a small child gripping his sword in his place. Zoro didn't have time to contemplate this sudden change as a large shadow now loomed over his head.

He looked up just in time to see Kuma bring both of his hands down before everthing went black.

* * *

><p>As he started to come to he heard voices and feet scurrying around in a rush. Listening closely he was able to hear what they were saying, "Hey old man you gotta hurry, some kid just came crashing through the roof, he looks real bad."<p>

As he tried to move his body he found he couldn't even force it to budge, no doubt a result of exhaustion and blood loss. Using the last of his energy he forced his one good eye open. He finally got a look at one of the people who had been scurrying around. He saw a short old man wearing the strangest hat he had ever seen standing under a ceiling that had an all too familiar paw shaped hole in it.

"D-damn you Kuma," was the last thing he managed to utter before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

Chapter End

A/N: So tell me what you think. Should I continue the original or this one? And this time its not just Zoro in Earthland But Law is going to be there as well. He'll pop up from time to time. Sometimes as the villain sometimes to help he's kind of hard to read at the moment he seems like a honey badger and Gives no fucks while doing his own thing. We'll see how things go for him in One Piece for a bit though but Zoro is still the central focus of this story. Please leave reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So a big thanks to the few people who actually bothered to leave reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One piece.

Chapter 2

Zoro found himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling as he blearily opened his eyes. The ceiling here was raised up in the style of most houses where as the ceiling of the infirmary on the Sunny Go were nothing more than the flat underside of the decks.

'Both of my eyes work now,' he thought to himself, 'what happened to me?'

"I see you're awake now child."

Zoro sat up slowly as his body groaned in protest in order to get a better look at the person who had spoken to him. Looking around the room his gaze finally settled on an elderly woman with pink hair who looked as if the mere thought of being in the same room as him was detestable.

"Who are you calling a child you old hag," asked Zoro indignantly.

This earned him his desired reaction as a vein bulged on her forehead as she struggled to maintain her composure, "You, you ungrateful little snot. Who do you think it was that healed all of your injuries? Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you…", he started to shoot back, but paused. Something was off with his voice; it was higher, squeakier than it should have been.

"What's wrong," the elderly woman asked snidely, "Cat got your tongue?"

Zoro leveled a glare at her before he started to shout, "You, what did you do to my voice?"

"What are you on about now?"

"My voice you witch," he continued to shout, "I haven't sounded like this since I was a little kid."

"You are a little kid," the old woman shot back at him.

"Maybe compared to you, you old crone" he yelled at her, "I'm a twenty-one year old man! So why the hell do I sound like a damn eight year old child?"

"Twenty-one," she questioned. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought."

"What are you-" Zoro started but was interrupted by the sound of the door on the far side of the room creaking open. When the door was fully open in walked the same old man with the bizarre hat that he had seen when he had first landed.

"I see the little whippersnapper's awake," said the short elderly man. "What's your name?"

"Zoro, and why do you people keep talking about me as if I'm a child," asked Zoro, now well beyond angry.

The old man gave him a quizzical look before the elderly pink haired woman answered the question he had forming in his mind, "He thinks he's twenty-one."

"I see," said the short man, "young man, why don't you take a look in the mirror? There's one right over there if you don't mind."

Slowly getting to his feet we found that everything seemed much larger than it should have been. The old man was roughly the same size he was and the woman was much taller than him. He cautiously made his way over to the mirror now wary of what he was going to find.

As he gazed into to mirror everything started to make sense. His vice being higher, everything being bigger, he was currently looking at himself only it wasn't himself but it was him, the way he looked when he had been eight with the addition of all his battle scars.

"What did you do to me," he roared pointing an accusing finger at the other two people in the room.

The old man seemed a bit taken aback at this sudden outburst, "You had all of those scars when we found you honest."

"I'm not talking about the damn scars; I know I've had those. What the hell did you do to my age?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the old man said as he waved his hands in front of him trying to deny all accusations, "That's exactly the age you were when we found you."

"Don't give me that crap you old OWE," yelled Zoro as he rubbed his head having been hit by the old woman, "What the hell was that for?"

"You need to calm down brat," said the elderly woman calmly with a hint of annoyance, "Once you do that tell us what you remember, from the beginning."

Zoro sat down and folded legs as he relaxed and closed his eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating," answered Zoro.

"What's the point in that," questioned the stout man.

A vein on Zoro's head started to throb as he answered the question, "So I can focus and recall every detail. Now will you please shut up so I can concentrate?"

Silenced permeated the room as Zoro continued his meditation trying his hardest to recall every single detail that had lead up to his being here.

"I remember my battle with Dracule Mihawk," he started carefully.

"Who," the old man questioned.

"Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk," Zoro repeated only to have them both remain silent. "He was the greatest swordsman in the world and one of the Shichibukai."

"The what," the old woman questioned this time.

"Have you been living under a rock or something? The Shichibukai, a group of powerful pirates who have been given a pardon by the world government in exchange for their loyalty."

"World government?"

"The government that runs every country in the world and deploys Marines to wipe out pirates in all the seas around the world."

"I see," said the old man as he carefully stroked his chin, "and when you say this "Hawk-Eyes" _was_ the greatest swordsman in the world, what do you mean?"

A smile crept its way onto Zoro face as he relived the battle in his mind, every clash of steel every cut made and finally the final clash that resulted in his victory over the man that had years ago seemed far out of his league.

"I beat him," said Zoro his voice full of pride.

The old woman merely snorted in amusement, "you expect me to believe a brat like you is the world's greatest swordsman."

"Damn it I told you," Zoro shouted in protest, "I'm not a child, and I'm supposed to be twenty-one years old!"

"Alright just calm down," the old man said as he tried to calm the now young green haired swordsman, "Can you remember how you got like this?"

"After I beat Mihawk I realized that it was all just a ploy to separate the rest of the crew so that they could focus on our captain."

"Your captain?"

"Yes," answered Zoro.

"And when you say you were a part of a crew?"

"A pirate crew,"

"So you're a pirate," the man questioned.

"Yes," said Zoro with a hint of pride, "and I was a damn good one. I had a bounty of one hundred and sixty million."

"I see," said the old man as he listened, "Please continue."

"So I arrived in time to see my Captain Luffy defeat DoFlamingo."

"And this DoFlamingo," asked the still unnamed man, "was he also one of these Shichi- whatcha-ma-callits?"

"Shichibukai," said Zoro growing agitated, "And yes he was. Anyway as I was saying after the dust cleared Luffy, my captain, was standing there with a sword through his chest. Compliments of Trafalgar Law."

"I assume he is another one of these Shichibukai," said the old woman.

"Yes but of all of them I would have to say he's one of the most powerful."

"How so?"

"His Devil Fruit ability," started Zoro but he was interrupted.

"A devil fruit," the old woman asked.

"A fruit that grants the user powers in exchange for their ability to swim," Zoro explained, "Each fruit grants a unique power, some give the eater the ability to transform and control an element, others alow the user to transform into animal, even dinosaurs and legendary creatures like a phoenix and others grant a random assortment of powers. Also there is only one kind of each fruit."

"I see," said the short one, "This Law character, what was his ability?"

"I'm not certain," said Zoro, "But he was called the surgeon of death. He could create a field in which his ability worked. In that field he controlled everything, he could chop your body to pieces and you would still be alive. He could cause you to trade bodies with another member of your crew, mix and match parts from other creatures, cause objects to trade places, even take the heart from the body entirely. He used his ability to trade places with DoFlamingo's body and stab Luffy in the chest."

"Sounds like a powerful ability," stated the elderly man.

"Yeah well after that I engaged him in combat while my crewmate Brook took Luffy to our ship's doctor."

"And how did you avoid his abilities," questioned the woman.

"Devil Fruit abilities can be cancelled out by Haki,"

"Haki?"

"Seriously," he said in annoyance, "don't you people know anything? Haki, there are three different kinds two of which are more common than the third. The first is armoring haki, it can increase the defense and attack power of the body and weapons. After that there is the Haki used for detection. In some places it is called mantra, it allows the user to detect nearby enemies, their number and level of power as well as foresee incoming attacks. The third and final Haki is one that very few possess, one of which was my captain. It is known as the King's disposition. As far as I've seen it has only had the ability to cause weak willed people to faint."

"So by using this Haki you are able to nullify the effect of his abilities," said the old man, "that could come in handy."

"It doesn't nullify it completely; it works better on logia users."

The clueless looks the two elderly people said it all.

"Logia is the type of devil's fruit that allows the eater to turn into an element and control it," said Zoro, "Haki makes them solid whenever they try to transform and become intangible. Truth be told I don't think he really tried to use his powers on me. He was more or less toying with me; I was already weak from my fight with Mihawk. I was just trying to hold him off so the rest of my crew could escape."

The old man merely nodded in understanding and motioned for him to continue his story.

"During our battle my clothes got too big and my swords became heavier and then I found myself fighting a kid holding Law's sword and that's when Bartholomew Kuma showed up."

"Let me guess," said the pink haired woman, "another Shichibukai."

Zoro only nodded in acknowledgement.

"And what were his abilities?"

"He was a man who was turned into a robot."

"Seriously?"

"Yes and he was also a paw man," explained Zoro.

"A paw man," questioned the shorter of the two.

"When he was still human he ate a Devil fruit that gave him strange paw pads on his hands that allow him to push things away he could push himself and others at such high speeds it look like teleportation. He could collect air and compress it to cause massive air blasts and even push out a person's pain and fatigue and give all to someone else."

"You say he had paw pads on his hands that allowed him to push things," asked the old man, "that wouldn't have anything to do with the strange paw shaped whole in the ceiling would it?"

Zoro nodded once again, "and after I landed I passed out and then woke up."

"It sounds as if you were transformed while you were fighting," said the old woman, "Did anyone have that kind of ability?"

Zoro thought on it for a while, images of all the people he had met and their abilities flashed through his head as he tried to recall any ability he had witnessed that could do that. A memory from before the crew had been separated those two years ago stood out. A young woman with pink hair had tackled him to prevent him from killing one of the world nobles. She had the ability to alter not only her age but the age of others.

"That pink haired witch," Zoro exclaimed as his eyes finally shot open in anger.

"I beg your pardon," said the old woman angrily.

"Not you," said Zoro, "that stupid wench from Sabondy. She could alter a person's age."

"Well your story sure is an interesting one" said the old, "Where are you from exactly?"

"A small island in East Blue," answered Zoro.

"And where were you during your fight?"

"An island on the Grand Line."

"I see," said the old man. "My name is Makarov and this Is Porlyusica," he said gesturing to the woman beside him. "You will have to excuse us for a second while we discuss your predicament."

"Just answer one question before you go," said Zoro.

"Anything," said Makarov.

"Where the Hell are my swords?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later after knocking the green haired youth out with a sleep spell the guild master of Fairy Tail and the elderly healer sat in his office discussing the story they had just heard.<p>

"So what do you think Porlyusica?"

"I think the child is insane," she stated sternly.

"Now, now," said Makarov, "We mustn't rule out the possibility that he is telling the truth."

"Don't tell me you actually believe his hair-brained story?"

"Polyusica," started Makarov, "you know better than I that it's possible to travel to other worlds."

"Edolas is a world parallel to Earthland Makarov. If his story is true then that means he isn't from some parallel world, it would mean that he is from an entirely different world all together."

"We live in a world of magic," said Makarov calmly, "Is it really so hard to believe that he was sent here by a man with the ability to push him here."

"Magic makes sense Makarov! The boy was talking about fruit that gives the one who eats it a one of a kind power in exchange for their capacity to swim. How delusional do you have to be to believe something like that?"

"I have witnessed some astounding things in my time," Makarov said wistfully, "and I'm sure I'm bound to see things even more astounding than those. So for now I will believe his story until it is proven otherwise."

"Very well Makarov you fool."

* * *

><p>Zoro awoke three hours later. The two old people from earlier were back and were once again standing at the foot of his bed this time holding a set of what appeared to be scrolls of some sort.<p>

"Where are my swords," Zoro asked once again.

"There are in a safe place for now," explained the old man Makarov, "You can have them back after we have asked you a few questions."

Zoro just narrowed his eyes in contempt at the two elderly people, "Fine, I'll answer your questions."

"Good," said Makarov with a grin, "Now if you would please take a look at these maps and tell me if you recognize anything."

The short elderly man handed Zoro the first map, a map of the continent on which Fiore was located. Zoro merely stared at the map for a few minutes with a puzzled expression on his face before he finally spoke up, "I've never been to this island before.

"Are you stupid? You're not," the woman started but stopped as Makarov raised his hand to silence her before handing the young swordsman the next map.

"Now take a look at this map of the world and see if anything looks familiar."

Taking the new map in his hands Zoro once again stared at the map for a few minutes before he grew frustrated. "What are you trying to pull? This isn't a map of the world!"

"What do you mean," asked Porlyusica.

"First of all the islands are way too big, and there aren't nearly enough of them," said Zoro as he grew more annoyed by the minute, "And where's the continent?"

The two elders shared a look. "Could you perhaps explain what you mean by the continent?"

"The Red Line," said Zoro, "You, know the only continent in the world that wraps around the entire globe."

"Hmm," said Makarov as he thought for a minute, "Young man I hate to tell you this but none of these things you have told us nor any of these places you described exist"

"What the hell are you playing at old man," shouted Zoro, "Do you think I'm some sort of idiot?"

"Let me finish," said Makarov in a commanding tone, "As I was saying none of those things exist here in this world."

Zoro narrowed his eyes at them again.

"Where am I? Do you work for the World Government?"

"Settle down there whippersnapper. Could it be possible that this Kuma as you called him could have pushed you out of your world and into another?"

"Other worlds huh," said Zoro skeptically, "are you senile old man?"

"No not quite," said Makarov. "Allow me to prove to you that I'm not lying to you."

A circle of light appeared in the air and the diminutive old man started to grow until his body took up most of the room before finally shrinking back down to his original size.

Zoro just stared at him blankly, "What kind of Devil's Fruit did you eat?"

"I assure this I have not any of your strange fruit, I still matain my ability to swim," said Makarov, "That was magic."

"Magic," repeated Zoro, "right…" Zoro reached up to the dark colored bandana that was still tied around his head and pull out a small piece of paper that was tucked into a fold inside. "Look, no offense old man, I would love to stick around and listen to more of your crazy stories but I have to go find my crew so la-" He failed to finish his sentence as he looked down at the small piece of paper. "What the? Why isn't this stupid card working?"

"What exactly is that card supposed to do," questioned Makarov.

"It's supposed to lead me to my crew. But this stupid thing isn't working."

"And he calls us crazy," Porlyusica muttered under her breath.

"As I said before you are no longer in your own world."

Zoro only continued to stare at the card that he gripped tightly in his hands slowly soaking in all the facts that had just been given to him.

"Say I believe you old man, how do I get back?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about that, I'm sorry to say there may not be a way back for you."

"Can you at least tell me where I am?"

"You are in Guild Hall of the Mage Guild Fairy Tail in the city of Magnolia in the Kingdom of Fiore. I am the guild master."

Zoro looked back up to the old man, "Can you give me back my swords?"

"What is it you plan to do?"

"I'm going to travel for a while till I find a way to get back to my world."

"I'm sorry but I can't just let a child wander the world all by himself."

"I told you already old man," said Zoro his voice rising in anger, "I'm not a child."

"Even if you were an adult you are currently trapped in the body of an eight year old boy and are thus a child."

"Just give me my swords old man!"

"I'll give you your swords on one condition," said Makarov in an attempt to compromise.

"What is it?"

"I will give you back your swords if you become a member of Fairy Tail."

"One problem with your idea old man," said Zoro.

"And what is that?"

"I'm no mage. How can I possibly become a member of a mage's guild?"

"It may be a mage's guild but not everyone of our members has magical abilities."

"Fine but I'm going to make a change to the deal," said Zoro.

"And what change do you want to make?"

"We fight, If I win you give me my swords and let me go."

"And if I win?"

"I join your guild."

"Very well young man you have a deal," said Makarov, "but in this fight you will not be allowed to use your swords."

"Then give three training swords."

"Very well, I'm curious to see how you use three swords at the same time."

* * *

><p>An hour later had Zoro and Makarov facing off in the middle of the guild hall. Makarov merely stood there and watched the green haired swordsman tie the black bandana back around his head and palced one of the three wooden swords between his teeth while he gripped the other two tightly in each hand.<p>

Meanwhile Zoro was eyeing the guild master warily. His use of mantra had revealed more than he would have liked about the old man. He was powerful, extremely so.

'I need to try and get him in one move,' thought Zoro, 'but most of my techniques won't work anymore. This body is too weak and too slow to use them. If that's the case I'll just have to rely on my skill.

Squatting down slightly he crossed his blades in front of him. "Oni," said Zoro as he prepared to strike, "Giri." In a burst of speed that most guild members had trouble keeping up with he struck out at the older fighter only to have all three of the wooden blades caught in the old man's hand.

Zoro eyes widened in surprise as the old man merely smiled at him while he cocked his fist back and delivered a devastating blow to his chin that sent him flying. Zoro lost consciousness as his body impacted the wall with such force that he flew through it completely and into the next room.

"Macao," said Makarov, calling the younger man to him as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yes master," said a relatively young man with purplish-blue hair.

"Will you do me a favor and look after the kid for a while?"

"Of course master," said Macao as he ran to collect the young child.

Seeing that Macao had the child taken care of Makarov retreated to his office. As soon as the door shut he pulled a throbbing red hand out of his pocket. Gripping it around the wrist with his other hand he let out a cry of pain, "YEEOOWW, Just how strong is that kid?"

Chapter End

A/N: So this takes place before most of the other members have joined. Also on a side note I had a very strange dream the other night… It was full of Gajeel and Levi hugging before somehow transitioning to Natsu and Gajeel fighting something. It was extremely odd.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Lost: Redux

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these fine series and now I might add that I refuse to write any more disclaimers it should be obvious at this point that I don't own anything.

"Hey kid time to get up."

Opening his eyes Zoro found himself staring up at a man with dark blue-black colored hair.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Geez," said the man as he rubbed the back of his head, "You sure are a head strong brat aren't you? The name's Macao."

A groan escaped Zoro's mouth as he sat up, his body aching in protest.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember," asked Macao. "I guess the master hit you harder than I thought."

Zoro scrunched up his face in frustration as the memories came flooding back, "That's right. That old man. I lost didn't I?"

"Lost," repeated Macao, "Kid you didn't even come close to winning."

"I have a name you know," said Zoro as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Please do tell."

"My name is Zoro."

"Zoro huh," questioned Macao, "Got a family name?"

"Roronoa," answered Zoro curtly.

"Well Zoro Roronoa we should get going we don't want to be late for your first day at the guild do we," asked the man as he turned to leave the room.

"You said it wrong."

"Come again," said Macao.

"My name, you said it wrong."

"No I'm pretty sure I said it the same way you did."

"You said it backwards," said Zoro. "It's supposed to be said as Roronoa Zoro."

"I thought you said your last name was Roronoa."

"No I said it was my family name."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No," answered Zoro, growing annoyed.

"Right, you must be from one of those foreign lands," said Macao more to him-self than to Zoro. "Look just get out of the bed and follow me. I'll take you to the guild."

"What for?"

"You lost. As per your agreement with the master you are now the newest member of Fairy Tail."

"Shit," swore Zoro.

"Hey," said Macao, "you may want to watch your mouth around here. If my wife hears you talking like that she'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"She can try."

"Believe me kid she'll do more than that."

Zoro followed Macao out the door and down the road taking in his surroundings as he walked quietly behind the blue haired man. The city was a lot like Water 7. The buildings were built in close proximity to one another leaving little to no space in between them. Zoro himself preferred small villages with lots of space and very few buildings. Those were much easier to navigate.

Zoro found his progress halted as he walked into the back of the man's leg.

"Hey," said Zoro, "what did you stop for?"

"We're here," was his reply.

Looking up Zoro found him-self standing in front of what he would have guessed was a bar. In fact that's exactly what he said, "It looks like a bar."

"It is a bar," replied Macao.

"I thought you said this was the guild hall."

"It is."

"But you just said it was a bar."

"It's both," said Macao as he entered the door.

Glaring daggers at the back of the man's head Zoro reluctantly followed him in. Upon entering the building Zoro was greeted by the small guild master Makarov.

"Hey there kiddo," greeted the old man

"What do you want you geezer?"

"Still as rude as ever I see."

"Still as old as ever I see."

"Well then," said Makarov, "I think that's enough banter for now don't you? Now where do you want it?"

Zoro looked at him curiously, "Where do I want what exactly?"

"Your guild stamp of course," said Makarov as he brandished the little stamp.

Zoro eyed the stamp suspiciously, "Won't it just wash off?"

"Not as long as you're a member of this guild it won't."

Zoro didn't really like the idea of that at all. In fact he really didn't like the idea of joining the guild, he needed to be trying to find a way to get back to Luffy and the others. But he had lost. And he was a man err I mean boy of his word. Pulling back his sleeve so that his shoulder was visible he looked at the old man and said, "Just get it over with."

The old man pressed the stamp to his skin and took it away revealing a green version of the emblem all the other members seemed to have.

"Green," questioned Zoro, "Why green?"

"I thought it would match you hair," replied Makarov.

Zoro scowled, "Whatever. Where are my swords?"

"Oh yes," said Makarov, "wait right here and I'll go get them."

Zoro watched the old man retreat up the stairs to retrieve his blades. Feeling a tap on his shoulder Zoro turned to face a smiling young girl who he guessed was his current age. She had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a sun dress.

"Hi there," started the girl, "I'm Cana. What's your name?"

"Zoro."

"Hi Zoro. Do you want to play with me," she asked hopefully.

"Sorry," replied Zoro, "But I don't have time to play with little kids."

"But you're a kid too," she said sounding disappointed.

"No I'm not."

"Uh-huh," she argued.

"Nuh-uh," he argued back childishly.

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Well if you don't have time to play what do you have time to do," she asked angrily.

"I have to train and get stronger."

"Fine," she practically shouted, tears welling in her eyes as she turned and stormed off, "It's not like I thought you were cute or anything anyway!"

Zoro just stood there blinking owlishly '_what just happened,_' he thought to himself.

"Having girl troubles are we?"

Turning around Zoro found Makarov standing there with a grin on his face and Zoro's three swords held in his hand.

"I don't have time for girls."

"I see," said the guild master, "Well any way here are your blades."

"Thanks," said Zoro as he took the blades from him.

"You know if you wanted we could have Lacrima inserted into your swords."

"What's a lacrima," asked Zoro.

"It's like a stone that contains magic energy," explained Makarov. "With it you would be able to use magic.

"No," said Zoro.

"Are you sure?"

"I said no."

"Fine, fine," relented Makarov. "Hey where are you going?"

Zoro, who was nearly out the door truned and face the guild master, "There's a forest near here right?"

"Yes," answered Makarov.

"Then I'm going to go train."

"But you still don't have a place to stay. You need to find a house or an apartment of some sort."

"I'll just sleep in the woods for now," said Zoro dismissively.

"What about food," asked Makarov.

"I'll just kill some animals and eat those," said Zoro as he exited the guild, the conversation over for him.

By the time Zoro found his way to the forest it was nearly dark out. On his way to the forest he had acquired some of the items that he would require to continue in his training.

Leaning his back against a tree, his swords held tightly in his arms, Zoro drifted quickly off to sleep. His training would begin bright and early the next morning.

* * *

><p>And so five years past with Zoro staying in the forest continuing his training, the old guild master or pink haired hag stopping by every now and again to check on him. He found he still retained all of his skill with the blades but most of his techniques were inaccessible at the moment due to his lack of strength. And so he trained his speed and strength constantly while challenging the occasional passing mercenary to a fight if only to ensure his skill with the blade didn't diminish.<p>

He was currently meditating underneath a tree as the sun started to descend behind the horizon, trying to further enhance his mastery of Haki when he felt a presence behind him.

"What do you want," Zoro questioned without even bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm on a mission," came a young female voice.

Cracking open his eyes he gazed at the young girl in front of him. She had scarlet colored hair that fell past her shoulders and was wearing armor and a skirt and was carrying a sword at her hip.

"What kind of mission," questioned Zoro.

"I was sent to deal with the green haired menace that has been terrorizing travelers in the forest."

Zoro raised a curious brow at this. "So what, they were mercenaries, it's not my fault they were weak to beat me."

"Be that as it may, I have come to defeat you," she declared drawing her sword.

Drawing Shusui from its sheath he stared down the girl in front of him allowing some of his killing intent to leak out and yet the girl still stood her ground. He was mildly impressed by her determination but mostly he was annoyed.

"Aren't you going to use one of your other swords too," asked the girl.

Zoro merely grinned cockily at her, "I'm only going to need one to beat you."

"Don't get cocky," she shouted as she charged him her sword raised to strike.

Bringing her blade down the sound of steel on steel echoed through the forest as Zoro easily blocked her strike holding his sword in only one hand still smiling at her, "It's not being cocky if you know you're going to win."

The girl growled at him as she leapt back putting distance between them.

"You're not half bad," said Zoro crouching low as he prepared to finish the fight. "But the difference in skill between us," he continued as he cut through her blade in a burst of speed she couldn't follow, his blade now held to her neck, "Is like night and day."

"H-how," she stuttered, her eyes wide in fear as the remains of her sword clattered to the ground, "I couldn't even see you move."

Zoro was about to reply but stopped and tensed his body as he felt another presence approach.

"I see your training has gone well," came a familiar voice from behind him.

Zoro turned and glared at the small man while keeping his blade on the girl. "You've gotten good at disguising your power. I couldn't even tell it was you. Now what do you want old man?"

"M-master," the girl stuttered, "I'm so sorry. I not only disobeyed your orders not to take the request but I also failed a mission."

Makarov merely raised his hand and waived her off dismissively, "The reason I told you not to take the mission was because this young man is a member of the guild."

"That can't be right," said the red haired girl, "I've never seen him before."

"That's because he's been in the forest for the past five years training. By the way Zoro, would you mind removing your sword from Erza's throat?"

Zoro slowly place the black blade back in its sheath. "Answer my question old man."

Zoro rubbed his head as Erza smashed her metal clad fist into his head. "What was that for?"

"Fool, show respect to Master Makarov!"

"Now, now there's no need to fight again," said the master in an attempt to calm the two hot headed children down. "The reason I'm here is because I figured it was about time I brought you back to the guild."

"Who says I even want to go back to the guild," questioned Zoro.

"Oh come now," said Makarov, "there have been lots of people your age join the guild since you've been gone and besides, I think it's about time you started completing some requests and earning some money don't you?"

"I don't really need money. I'm fine out here on my own," replied Zoro.

"How dare you disobey the Master," shouted Erza. "You insolent moss-head!"

Zoro glared at her as his eyebrow gave an involuntary twitch at the familiar insult. He honestly couldn't understand her. One minute she was terrified of him and then, once she found out they belonged to the same guild she started trying to boss him around.

"Oh-ho," chuckled the old man. "How about this then. I Makarov, the master of the Fairy Tail guild, order you, Zoro, a member of the Fairy Tail guild, to return with me to the guild hall."

"Damn it," muttered Zoro under his breath as he tightened his hands into fists. He had never once questioned an order that Luffy had given him. Despite what others thought of him he was extremely loyal. Especially to those he was indebted to. "Fine, I'll come back to the guild with you."

"Great," said Makarov delighted, "Let's get going then. If we hurry we can get there before the guild closes for the day and you can meet all our new members."

"Great," muttered Zoro sarcastically dragging his feet as he fell in step behind the elderly guild master, the young red head continuing to scold him for his behavior as they walked.

A/N: yeah, yeah, I know a short chapter with nothing but filler. I'm sorry I want to get to the current story but I feel like I can't completely skip out on some of the earlier story so as to show character development and relationship building between Zoro and members of Fairy Tail. sorry this has been done for a week. i didnt post it because i wasnt sure if this is what i wanted to post or not. still not sure but i want to at least get the story going


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not lost: Redux

Chapter 4

Zoro followed both the tiny guild master and the bossy red haired girl through the streets of Magnolia as they made their way back to the guild. The red haired girl Erza continued to lecture him but he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was elsewhere at the moment, truth be told he didn't really want to meet the new members of the guild, he didn't need new friends, but he was obligated to do so due to his debt to the old man.

"…and from now on you will treat the master with the respect he deserves," demanded the young girl in that marched in front of him.

"huh," questioned Zoro lazily as his attention was once again on Erza.

"Were you even listening to me," demanded the now enraged girl.

"No, not really," was the green haired boy's blunt reply

"Why you…"

"Now, now children," scolded the guild master calmly, "you should quit arguing now, we're already here."

And sure enough as he looked up at the building they now stood in front of Zoro could see the large sign that marked it as the guild hall.

"Now then Zoro, are you ready to make some new friends," said the old man as he pushed the doors to the guild open. The sight that beheld him was one of chaos and turmoil as two boys only a couple of years younger than Zoro's current age were busy fighting each other as the rest of the guild simply watched on in amusement. One using ice the other fire.

"Ice-make: Lance," shouted the dark haired boy than Zoro's current age as projectiles of ice shot force to strike at the boy with pink hair.

"Dam it Gray that's not fair, I wasn't even looking you jerk," shouted the pink haired boy.

"Natsu," taunted the other boy, "it's your own fault. You really should pay more attention lizard breath."

"Oh yeah," shouted Natsu, "Well, you should put your clothes back on you damn stripper!"

"Oh crap," shouted Gray as he looked at his state of undress, "When did this happen?"

"Just shut up and fight you naked snowman! Fire dragon's iron fist," Natsu shouted as his fists were covered in flames and charged at Gray.

Gray quickly dodged to the left before sweeping Natsu's legs out from under him. As Natsu fell he quickly paced his hands underneath him and managed to catch himself.

"You're gonna pay for that Gray!"

Master Makarov merely sighed as he watched the two boys fight.

"Those two have entirely too much energy; at the rate they're going they're going to wreck the guild hall."

"Master," said Erza, "please allow me to stop them."

Makarov looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze to the green haired swordsman, "I have a better idea, Zoro why don't you stop them?"

"Why," questioned Zoro.

"I just want to see how you handle a situation like this is all."

"Fine," said Zoro compliantly as he directed his attention to the two boys who were still too busy fighting to notice the arrival of the guild master. "Hey, you two idiots."

"Huh," said the two boys simultaneously as they turned their heads to the owner of the voice.

"Are you talking to us," questioned Natsu.

"No I'm talking the other pink and black haired boys fighting with fire and ice," said Zoro sarcastically.

"Oh," said the pink haired boy, "okay then."

"You idiot he was too talking about us," Gray shouted at him.

"Hey," shouted Natus in rage as realization dawned on him, "Do you want to fight or something?"

"Sure," said Zoro, "I'll take the both of you weaklings on at the same time."

This seemed to have the desired effect as both of the boys faces contorted into looks of rage.

"Come on Natsu," said Gray through gritted teeth, "Let's get him."

"Yeah," shouted Natsu as he once again ignited his fists, "I'm all fired up!"

Both boys charged at Zoro as he simply stood there with his eyes closed and a cocky smirk on his face. Focusing on the two boys he snapped his eyes open, if only to make it look cooler, as he unleashed a wave of killing intent on them. Instantly the two boys halted their reckless charge as they began to tremble.

"H-hey Natsu," said Gray, unable to keep his voice steady.

"Y-yeah Gray," said Natsu, his voice equally unsteady.

"A-are y-you scared or s-something? Why d-don't you attack?"

"M-me? W-what about you? Are you c-chicken or something?"

"Y-you wish. I was just g-going to b-be p-polite and let you attack first."

"I w-was going to let you a-attack first."

"If neither of you is going to attack," said Zoro menacingly, "Then maybe I should."

Both Natsu and Gray took a step back at these words. Slowly Zoro drew Shusui from its sheath, its black blade gleaming in the light.

As expected Gray took several more steps back. Natsu, however had a far different reaction. His hands flew to his mouth and nose as if some foul smell was going to make him sick.

"Urk… W-what the hell is wrong with your sword," asked Natsu, his voice slightly muffled by his hands. "It smells like dragons, dead and rotting dragons."

Zoro looked down at his sword before shrugging his shoulders, "It makes sense I guess, I did cut a dragon's head off with it, and legends say that its previous owner also cut the head off a dragon with it hundreds of years ago."

"I-I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want," said Zoro as he sheathed his sword.

"Well done Zoro," said the master now at his side, "you managed to stop without fighting. Impressive."

"Not really," said Zoro lazily.

The sound of metal hitting skull resounded through the room as Erza's gauntleted fist made contact with his head.

"Damn it," yelled Zoro, clutching his head, "What the hell was that for?"

"You will thank the master when he praises you!"

"What gives you the right to boss me around," shouted Zoro at her, "You lost, remember?"

"Did I hear that right," called the voice of young girl from across the room, "Erza lost?"

The other members of the guild moved out of the way to reveal a young girl the same age as Zoro and Erza sitting cross-legged on a bar stool. She had long white hair and was wearing clothes that were similar in style to what Perona wore, only a lot less. On one side of her sat a large boy with white hair with a rather depressed expression adorning his face and on the other side sat a young girl also with white hair. Either they were some sort of gang within the guild or they were siblings. Zoro was betting on the latter.

"My, my Erza," taunted the girl, "You must be losing your touch."

"You don't know what you're talking about Mirajane!"

A malevolent smirk crept across Mirajane's face and her eyes narrowed, "Oh did I touch a nerve little miss training bra?"

"Do you wanna fight," shouted Erza angrily as she stomped her foot out infront of her, fist raised in challenge.

"Oh don't worry Erzy werzy, we'll fight, but first," said Mirajane, hopping from her stool, "Let me get a look at the 'Green Haired Menace' that so easily defeated little miss chivalry."

Crossing the room she made her way in front of Zoro as she looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Oh, he's kinda cute," said Mirajane in a way that Zoro guessed was supposed to be seductive in a girly, immature kind of way. "And that scar," she said as she reached out and ran her finger down the scar over his eye while he stood there stoically his face a mask of stone, "It makes him look like such a bad boy."

"Shut up Mirajane," Erza growled.

"Why," asked Mirajane as she as she turned to face the scarlet haired girl, "Are you upset because you know I could have figured out a way to beat him?"

"There's no way you could have defeated him."

"Oh, let's see about that," said Mirajane as she turned her attention back to Zoro, "Now don't you worry, this won't hurt a bit."

Zoro had to suppress a chuckle at that, "I don't think there's anything you can do to hur-." Zoro suddenly found himself unable to speak. His mouth unable to move with Mirajane's lips pressed against his own.

Zoro's face was now as red as a tomato as he stumbled backwards into a wall unsure of what to do as he struggled to say something, anything.

"That Erza," said Mirajane turning to face her rival, wiping saliva from her mouth as she did, "Is how you do it."

"That was dishonorable Mirajane," said Erza in shock and anger.

"It worked didn't it?"

"That's not the point," shouted Erza. "Zoro," Erza commanded, "get up this instant!"

Zoro was still stunned into a blubbering mess unable to say anything or really do anything.

Chapter End

A/N: So yeah another short filler chapter. I plan to make maybe one or two more filler chapters before I get to what is going on at the beginning of Fairy Tale. Please bear with me I am currently out at sea on the ship I am stationed on and don't get many chances to update but on the bright side Skyrim has lost its appeal for the moment so I have been doing a lot of reading and writing lately so I will be updating more of my stories whenever I get the chance so yeah. i hpe they werent too oc i figured Zoro has never kssed a girl so he might overreact and mira was different when she was younger so tell me if you dont like it and i will try to do better next time. i apologize for the length though.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece

I'm not lost: Redux

Chapter 5

Zoro stood in front of the request board surveying the different jobs that were available. So far he hadn't been able to find a single one that piqued his interest. Some of the jobs seemed just down right ridiculous ranging from catching a cursed carrot that had been attacking rabbits in the forest to delivering a birthday present for somebodies grandmother. He had found an interesting job up on the second floor but had promptly been thrown down by the old man who told him that he wasn't ready for those missions yet and to stay off the second floor until he was an S-ranked member of the guild.

Closing his eyes with a sigh he simply reached out and picked one at random. Opening his eyes he glanced at the flyer he held in his hand.

"A request from the town of Endor," Zoro read to himself aloud, "Items of great value have been disappearing from houses for over a month. All attempts at catching these thieves have been futile please catch these thieves and you will be rewarded handsomely. Reward to be discussed with Count Garland upon completion."

Walking over to the bar where the short guild master was currently drinking, his face growing ever redder, Zoro shoved the mission flyer in his face.

"Eh," questioned Makarov, speaking with a hint of a drunken slur. "What do you want?"

"I'm taking this mission," said Zoro plainly.

Makarov snatched the flyer from his hands and looked over the details as carefully as a drunken man can before authorizing it with a stamp, "there ya go whippersnapper."

"Don't call me that," Zoro complained before going to exit the guild, slamming the door behind him.

The noise caused Macao and Wakaba to look up from their game of cards, Natsu and Gray even stopped fighting and the rest of the guild dropped what they were doing to look at the door that Zoro had just walked through.

"Did he just…" started Cana.

"… walk into the closet?" finished Gray.

A moment later Zoro emerged from the closet with a scowl on his face as the rest of the guild simply watched him.

"Stupid doors," he grumbled quietly to himself, "always leading to closets instead of going outside like their supposed to."

As he walked away from the closet he found himself face to face with a solid brick wall. His eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance.

"Stupid walls," he muttered under his breath as he drew Sushui from its sheath, "Stop getting in my way!"

There was a flash of steel as he gave three swings of his blade before placing it back in its sheath. Sunlight flooded into the guild hall as a portion of the wall fell away. The rest of the guild looked on with shocked expressions as Zoro simply walked through the exit he had created as if cutting his way out of a building was a common occurrence.

It was Natsu who spoke first, "Why didn't he just use the door? It was right there," he said as he pointed a few feet to the right of Zoro's newly created exit.

Natsu's question would go unanswered for a while as everyone just continued to stare on in silence.

* * *

><p>Zoro walked in silence his hand resting on the hilts of his blades, a scowl on his face as he looked around for the train station. The crowd around him walking around him in a wide arc to stay away from the menacing aura he was emitting.<p>

"Damn train station," he cursed, "why isn't anything here where it's supposed to be?"

"Excuse me youngster," said an elderly voice from behind him. Turning Zoro was greeted by an old man with a long white beard wearing huge billowing robes his face hidden by his hood. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were looking for the train station. Are you new in town perhaps?"

"Something like that," said Zoro as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There was something strange about this old man. His haki revealed more about this guy than he wanted to know. There was something terribly off about his energy. He was powerful that much was certain but Zoro couldn't tell just how, he was hiding his true strength just as Makarov often did.

"Yoo-hoo, youngster, are you still there," asked the hooded old man.

"Yeah I'm still here," said Zoro, "are you blind or something?"

"No, no," said the old man with a laugh, "I was merely trying to give you directions to the train station when you spaced out. Shall I repeat the directions for you?"

"Sure, sure do whatever you want."

"Well from here you take a left and walk three blocks then take a right then its four blocks straight ahead."

"Thanks," said Zoro as he walked away from the old man and promptly took a right.

"Hehe," laughed the old man, "so this is Zoro young Law has told me so much about. It seems he has joined Fairy Tail. Hah, a wizard that isn't, in a wizard's guild. This will be interesting." His robes billowed in the wind as a group of pedestrians walked by. As they passed the old man was gone.

* * *

><p>Zoro continued on his path of misdirection as he <em>followed<em> the old man directions.

"Shit," grumbled Zoro, "Old man lied to me. If I don't find the train station I'll never get this stupid job done."

He continued to wander done the street aimlessly when he felt something bump into him, "hmm."

"Ouch. Hey! Watch where you're going you damn jerk!"

Looking down Zoro found himself face to face with the white haired girl from a few days before.

"Y-you," Zoro asked in shock as blush subconsciously crept across his face at the memory of the events that had transpired.

"Mira," said the little white haired girl that accompanied her, "are you okay?"

"Sis," said the large boy in concern.

"Don't worry I'm fine," said Mirajane as she got to her feet. "Oh will you look who it is," she said as she spotted Zoro, "How's it going lover-boy?"

"Sh-Shut up," shouted Zoro in embarrassment.

"Mira," said the little girl beside her, "You should leave him alone."

"Don't worry Lissana I won't pick on him too much," she said teasingly. "So what are you doing out here, are you on a job or something?"

"That's none of your business."

Mirajane acted quickly snatching the job flyer that was hanging out of his pocket.

"Hahaha," Mirajane laughed loudly, "Oh you gotta be kidding, this job is all the way out in Endor. What's the matter, can you not find the train station or something?"

Zoro simply remained silent.

"Are you serious," Mira asked incredulously, "You really can't find the train station?"

"It's not my fault the streets keep leading me the wrong way."

"Hahaha," she laughed clutching at her sides, "Oh my! That's rich!

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Mira," scolded her little sister, "You said you would stop teasing him."

"Okay, okay I'll stop," She conceded to her sister, "Elfman."

"Yeah Sis?"

"Take Lissana home okay"

"Sure thing sis," replied Elfman, "We'll see you at home okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just as soon as I help the new guy with his job."

"Be careful Mira," shouted Lissana as she and her brother left for their home.

Zoro scowled as she turned back to him a smug smirk on her face, "Who said I needed your help?"

"Well if you don't want me to take you to train station then by all means do this mission yourself," she said tauntingly.

Zoro grit his teeth in annoyance, "fine you can come along," Zoro mumbled.

"What was that," said Mira, "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said you can come along," Zoro said with a hint of aggression.

"Well I would love to," said Mirajane, "If you ask nicely."

A vein on Zoro's head bulged in anger, "Will you please come with me on my job request?"

"It's a date," she said with a sly grin.

"Who said anything about a date," Zoro questioned but Mirajane wasn't listening at the moment.

"And don't worry," she continued to speak, "I'll only take half of the reward."

"Witch," Zoro grumbled angrily.

* * *

><p>An hour later Mira and Zoro were seated on the train as they patiently waited for the train to reach its destination. Zoro was gazing out the window watching the scenery pass by, he had never seen this much land in one place before.<p>

"Hey," said Mira, trying to gain his attention.

Turning his head to face her he asked, "what do you want?"

"I figured it would be better for the mission if we each knew what the other was capable of doing," she explained. It made sense, it would be better if they both knew the other's strengths and weaknesses.

"Alright, you first," said Zoro.

"Hmm?"

"What can you do," Zoro clarified.

"I use take over magic," she said as she puffed out her chest in pride, "more specifically I use Satan Soul Take-Over magic."

"And," Zoro continued to question.

"And," Mirajane repeated sounding insulted, "What do you mean 'and'?"

Zoro just stared at her as he elaborated, his face betraying no emotion, "I mean what does your magic do."

"Are you stupid or something," she asked in annoyance, "It's Satin Soul Take-Over magic, it allows me to take the form of various demons to do combat."

Zoro just turned his head to gaze back out the window. "That's sounds somewhat useful," Zoro commented off handedly.

"S-somewhat useful," She repeated her face growing red in anger, "Alright, then if my magic is so boring to you what can you do huh?"

Zoro rested his hands on his sword hilts, as he gave his answer, "It should be pretty obvious that I use swords."

"Pfft," Mirajane scoffed, "So you use sword magic, so what? It's not like that's anything special."

"No."

"Excuse me," asked Mirajane.

"I use swords not sword magic," he explained with only the slightest hint of annoyance.

Mirjane rolled her eyes, "Alright then what kind of magic do you use?"

"I don't," he answered

"Excuse me," she asked a look of incredulity on her face

"You heard me, I don't use magic only my swords, though one of them is cursed."

"If you don't use magic how are you part of a mages guild?"

"Blame that one on your master," said Zoro as he watched the scenery outside the window change. "He insisted that I join."

"So what you're saying is that you're completely useless," she said as she folded her arms and crossed her legs with a huff of annoyance. Zoro just remained silent.

"Che, fine then at least let me get a look at this so called 'cursed blade' of yours."

Zoro gave her a side long glance before grabbing the sandai kitetsu and gently handed it to her, "Just be careful," Zoro warned as Mirajane slowly pulled the blade from its sheath, "Sandai Kitetsu has a nasty…"

"Oww," Mira cried out in pain as she stuck her finger in her mouth, blood slowly oozing from a cut on her finger, "What the hell I barely touched it."

"Like I was saying," said Zoro as he took the sword back from the young wizard, "Sandai Kitetsu has a nasty blood lust."

"What are you going on about," she asked continuing to suck on her finger, "How does a sword have blood lust?"

Zoro released a sigh of boredom, "I guess someone like you can't hear the blades can you?"

"Seriously what the hell are you talking about?"

Once again Zoro turned his attention back out the window, "Nothing, it doesn't matter but to answer your other question, all Kitetsu blades are cursed."

"Cursed how?"

"All Kitetsu blades kill those that wield them," said Zoro cryptically.

"So why use one if it's going to end up killing you?"

"Sandai won't cut me," explaioned Zoro, "because my luck over powers its curse."

"Whatever," said Mira with a huff as she too turned her head to look out the window. The rest of the trip passed in silence.

A/N: So only two thousand words but i really wanted to post something today trust me next chapter will be much longer and loaded with action and lots of bad ass Zoro scenes. once again i apologize for all the filler.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own either one of these amazing series. Though I wouldn't mind it if I did.

I'm not Lost: Redux

Chapter 6

Zoro slept quietly as the breaks slowly brought the train to a stop, a light rain spattering the windows.

"Attention all passengers," announced the conductor over the intercom, "We have arrived in the town of Endor. All passengers are required to disembark at this time thank you for riding with us today."

Zoro, meanwhile, remained asleep, that is until his peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted by a certain someone planting a boot firmly into his gut.

"What the hell was that for," shouted Zoro at his partner.

"We're here," said Mirajane condescendingly. "Dumbass."

Grabbing his swords Zoro followed the young take-over mage off the train. Walking out of the train-station Zoro took a look around in order to get a feel for his surroundings.

The town of Endor was unlike any other town Zoro had ever been to in his life. Rather than small houses that were tightly packed in order to accommodate as many people as possible and still leave enough land for agricultural purposes, all Zoro could see were large ostentatious mansions built around a large hill in the center of town, spaced out and separated by large walls of granite and tall hedges. And the people here were dressed in clothing that he could only assumed passed for fancy in this strange world he found himself in as they shopped in the market, their servants trailing behind them carrying large stacks of their purchases in one hand whilst holding an umbrella in the other to shield their masters from the light rain.

"Huh," said Mirajane, "I guess you are lucky."

"What are you talking about," questioned Zoro.

Mirajane palmed her face in annoyance. "Can't you see how rich people in this town are? As long as you don't screw anything up we should make a ton of money.

Zoro merely shrugged, "Whatever, it's not like I care how much money I make, I was just bored."

"Oh," Mirajane said slyly, "So you won't mind if I take whole reward for myself."

"The hell you will," Zoro shouted at the girl.

"Boy you sure have a short temper," she responded coolly.

This girl was really starting to get on his nerves. He was starting to wonder if this was how Nami had been when she was younger.

"Now then, what's next on the agenda," Mirajane asked the young swordsman

Zoro merely looked at her quizzically, "How the hell should I know?"

"Are you serious," she sighed. "Give me the job flyer."

Reaching into his pocket Zoro fished out the folded piece of paper that contained all the information regarding the mission and handed to Mira.

"Alright let's see," she said as scanned over the sheet of paper. "It's says we're to meet with the count at his house as soon as we arrive."

"So where is this count's house," Zoro questioned her.

"I don't know, I've never been here before."

"Tch," Zoro growled in annoyance, "Some help you've been."

"What's that supposed to mean," she shouted at him, "You're the one who's useless. I mean you can't even use magic and… Hey where are you going?"

Zoro stopped mid-stride and turned his head to look at Mirajane.

"I'm just going to ask for some directions," Zoro said dismissively as he walked up to the nearest person he could find, Mirajane begrudgingly following behind.

"Hey you," said Zoro rudely, "Can you tell me where the count's house," he had started to ask before he was interrupted.

"Hmmm," the man inquired as he looked down just noticing Zoro for the first time. He had a long hooked nose with pasty skin and a long black cane hung from the wrist of his left hand. He wore a monocle over one eye, magnifying the large black iris while the other was closed. He wore a black suit with a frilly white undershirt; his hair was styled in a comb over in a failed attempt to hide his bald head while his hat sat askew on his head. His servant, a pretty young woman bearing a curvaceous figure and large breasts (not that Zoro noticed) with dark hair and violet eyes wearing an outfit typical of maids with a long skirt, of maybe 15 years of age gave Zoro a look that seemed apologetic.

"What a rude ugly little child," the man chided as he waggled a finger in Zoro's face. His servant's face fell even further, the sympathy in her eyes now clearly evident

"What," growled Zoro as a vein in his head started to throb.

"You should be more respectful when speaking to your betters you hideous child," the man said with a huff as he turned his now upward.

"Why you," Zoro practically shouted as his hand went for his sword, the air around him growing heavy with killing intent to which the man was completely oblivious due to his obnoxious nature.

His servant on the other hand was suffering terribly. The color had drained from her face and she appeared to have trouble standing. One could see her knees shaking beneath her long dress.

Zoro grit his teeth in rage as he started to slowly draw his blade from its sheath menacingly. His actions were cut short however, by a gentle hand staying his own. Zoro blinked in surprise before looking away from the arrogant prick in front of him to the owner of said hand to find himself surprised once more as he found himself staring into the blue eyes of Mirajane.

She gave him a stern look before turning her attention to the man in front of them.

"Excuse me sir," she said with a polite smile on her face, "Please forgive my rude partner here. We were just wondering if you would be ever so kind as to direct us to the count's house."

"Hmm," the man now turned his gaze to the young mage, "Oh my," said the man as if startled, "you poor dear. I can't imagine what it must have been like growing up with such terrible deformities."

"What," shouted Mirajane in anger as her hand squeezed tightly around Zoro's wrist.

"So many terrible imperfections," the man continued on, "Your face is uneven and your hair is bone white. Such terrible deformities; your parents must be so ashamed."

"M-my parents," said Mirajane, her face darkening as she hung her head. Zoro could see her attempting to hold back tears. Whether they were tears of rage or sorrow he couldn't quite tell.

As her tears fell to the ground a wild black aura surrounded her body, her fists clenched so tightly her finger nails started to draw blood as they dug into her palms.

"P-please, excuse me," stuttered the young maid as she stepped forward, a mixed look of both fear and sympathy on her face. "The count's house is just at the top of that hill, if you hurry you c- Aaaahhh," she cried out in pain

"You stupid girl," shouted the man as he hit his servant in the legs repeatedly with his cane, "Did I give you permission to speak?"

"M-my apologies Sir Reginald," she stuttered as tears of pain welled up in her eyes, "I didn't think- Ahh!"

"That's right you didn't think," he scolded as he continued to beat his young maid, "And once again you are speaking without permission!"

Mirajane's look of rage and anguish turned to one of shock as she gazed upon the scene in front of her. The people simply passed by as if nothing was going on. The rich people keeping their noses upturned whilst their servants kept their eyes averted by staring at the ground.

Zoro decided he had seen enough. In the blink of an eye he was between Sir Reginald and his servant, the black cane snapping as it made contact with the dense muscles of Zoro's body. "Enough," Zoro commanded through gritted teeth his hand floating towards Sandai Kitetsu as his opponent's eyes widened in rage.

"What, how dare you interrupt me while I discipline my servant you common filth," Sir Reginald demanded.

A shadow fell over Zoro's eyes as he directed all his anger at the obnoxious man before him and drew Sandai Kitetsu, "I suggest you leave now before I do something you're going to regret because trust me I won't regret it."

Sir Reginald, finally realizing his life was now in danger started to back away before turning to run but not before saying some parting words, "I swear you will regret this you horrible brats!"

"Che, whatever. Oww," shouted Zoro as he started to rub his head, "the hell was that for?"

"You Idiot," yelled Mirajane the only evidence she had been crying were her red and puffy eyes, "You just threatened to kill a member of the aristocracy do you have any idea of the repercussions we could face?"

"I had to stop him you saw what he was doing," Zoro started to argue.

The mere mention of the young maid caused Mirajane to shift her focus from Zoro to the girl on the ground.

"What's your name? Are you all right," asked Mirajane, a trace uncharacteristic sympathy in her voice as she went to help the older teenager.

"M-my name is Victoria and I-I'm fine really," the girl tried to assure them.

"All right," said Mirajane as her hands went to lift the girls dress, "but I'll check your legs just to be sure."

"No please you really shouldn't," she tried to protest but it was too late, as Mira lifted the hem of her long skirt a look of abject horror crossed his face. Her legs were covered in deep purple and black bruises and scabs some of which had been reopened and were slowly oozing blood.

The young maid quickly pulled away from Mirajane's hands as she did her best to hide the damage that had been done to her legs and possibly the rest of her body.

Slowly getting to her feet she bowed to the two young members of Fairy Tail, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for trying to defend me but you really shouldn't have done that,"

"Why not," Zoro questioned her.

Once again she regarded the young swordsman with a look of sympathy and regret, "Sir Reginald is a very influential member of the aristocracy, he will no doubt fire me and make it impossible for me to find work anywhere else, but you needn't worry about me. He will be looking to get revenge on you for embarrassing him in public."

Zoro and Mirajane both gave her questioning looks, urging her to explain further.

"Sometimes his rivals go missing while others meet their end in freak accidents and those aren't even the worst cases."

"Why hasn't anyone done anything to stop him," Mirajane asked.

Victoria hesitated to answer.

"It's because they're afraid to do anything for fear that he will come after them next," stated Zoro, "Is that about right?"

"Y-yes, now please you should really go now," Victoria continued to plead with them.

"Sorry," Zoro replied, "We came here to do a job and we're not leaving until it's finished."

"I see," she said with a downcast look in her eyes, "Then please be careful."

She gave them a final bow and said goodbye before turning to leave.

"So she said that the count's house was at the top of the hill," said Mirajane taking charge of the situation, "We should head there now."

"yeah, yeah lets go," said Zoro as he started to walk in the wrong direction.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To the count's house where else," he answered.

"it's at the top of the hill," Mirajane shouted at him while pointing to the large house that sat at the top of the hill in the center of the town.

"How was I supposed to know which hill she was talking about," he shouted back defiantly.

"There's only one hill in this entire town what other hill could she possibly been referring to," she argued.

"There's tons of hills outside of town," said Zoro as he pointed to the hillls miles away from the town off in the distance.

"Why the hell would the count of the town have his house at the top of a hill miles outside of the town he's the mayor of?!"

"Maybe he likes his privacy."

"Ugh," MIrajane groaned, "your stupidity is giving me a headache!"

As they sat there arguing there was a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder as the rain started to pour out from the heavens, drenching the two young teenagers. Everyone else ran to find cover from the storm while the two members of Fairy Tail continued their pointless argument.

"Forget it," Mirajane yelled bringing the argument to a close, "Let's just get to the damn count's house and get out of this fucking rain."

Grabbing Zoro's hand she started to drag him up down the street that led to the top of the hill.

"Hey what are you doing," Zoro protested as he trailed behind her.

"I can't let you out of my sight otherwise we'll never complete this mission," she complained still leading him by the hand, "I can't believe there's actually somebody with a sense of direction that bad."

"What are you talking about," he questioned, "There's nothing wrong with my sense of direction. It's not my damn fault everything isn't where it's supposed to be."

"You are incorrigible," she said only slightly under her breath.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to," she shouted at him.

A few minutes of brisk walking brought them to the gate of a large mansion surrounded by tall walls of granite on all sides, with thick metal doors acting as a gate two armored men on either side wielding spear like weapons. The mansion appeared to be more of a fortress than a house.

"Halt," shouted one of the men at the gate, "Who approaches the mansion of the honorable Count Garland?"

Mirajane spoke up, "We are members of Fairy Tail. We have come at the behest of the Count of Endor to look into the break ins that have been occurring recently."

"Very well," Said the guard as he and his companion stepped to the side, "You may proceed."

The large metal doors opened with a loud creak. Mirajane and Zoro made their way through the court yard of the estate. The court yard was filled with trees and gardens full of colorful flowers ranging from violets and lilacs to various colored roses. Soon enough they were at the foot of a set of granite steps that led to a large set of ornate oak doors.

Stopping at the doors Mirajane turned to Zoro, "Just let me do all the talking."

"Why should I let you do all the talking," he questioned, "in case you forgot, this is my mission."

"Just shut up and let me handle all the details," she hissed, "If I were to let you take command you would end up insulting the count and then he would look elsewhere for a solution to his problem. Do you understand?"

"Fine," Zoro begrudgingly relented, "Do what you want."

Reaching out a hand Mirajane knocked loudly on the door. It wasn't long before the doors were opened revealing an old man in a suit with grey hair sleeked back.

"Yes," he greeted them, "How may I help you?"

"We are the magi from Fairy Tail here at the behest of Count Garland," Mirajane explained.

"Ah yes," said the old man, "Count Garland has been expecting you. Please come in out of the rain."

Stepping into the main hall of the mansion they got a good look around. All around the room there were painting of various things from people to mountains directly in front of them was a large staircase that led to the upper levels of the mansion. Directly above them was a large crystal chandelier. They had barely stepped inside when they were surrounded by servants. Faster than either one of them could blink they found themselves being dried off and groomed. In just a matter of second the servants were finished and Zoro felt as if he had just taken a shower and changed into a freshly laundered set of clothes.

"What the…" started Mirajane.

"Hell," finished Zoro.

"There," said the servant who had answered the door, "much better. We had to make you look presentable to meet the count. We couldn't have you looking like you just came in off the street now could we?"

"Oh," came a voice from the top of the stairs, "You have finally arrived."

Looking to the top of the stairs Zoro found himself staring at open air.

"what the…" Zoro began, "I could have sworn I heard someone,"

"Yoohoo," came a voice directly beneath him.

Looking down Zoro found himself staring into the face of a man who was a full head shorter than himself with blonde hair and green eyes other than his diminutive stature there was nothing that really stood out about the man.

"I am Count Garland," said the small man, "I am so happy that you decided to answer my pleas for help. Now if you would both please follow me."

Walking to a painting of a man riding a horse, he shifted the painting to the right. As soon as he had done that a piece of the wall started to move. Soon a section of the wall was gone revealing a long hallway. Count Garland motioned for them to follow him. As Zoro and Mirajane stepped into the hallway the secret entrance closed behind them.

As they walked down the hall Zoro had the distinct feeling that there was someone following them.

"So how long have the two of you been together," asked Count Garland.

"Huh," said Zoro as the short count caught his attention, "Oh… This our first mission together," Zoro answered nonchalantly.

"No no no," said the count as he shook his head, "That isn't what I meant. I mean how long have the two of you been dating?"

"WHAT," both Mirajane and Zoro shouted at the same time both of the faces going red, "ME DATE HIM/HER!?"

"Oh you mean you aren't dating?"

"No way," said Zoro, "I don't have time for that sort of thing."

"There's no way I would date a directionally challenged idiot like him," answered Mirajane.

"Oh I'm sorry," apologized the Count, "You two just look like you would make such a cute couple. Oh well. Let's continue on shall we?"

Stopping halfway down the hall the count turned to face a candle holder on the wall and pulled it down. Once again a piece of the wall slid to the side revealing another passage that led down to a lower level of the estate.

After a whole hour of walking down to the lowest possible level they finally came to a stop in front of a large vault of sorts.

"Now for the reason I asked for you to come here," said the count as he regarded the two teenagers in front of him.

"The truth is that nobody has really had anything stolen from their estates but the magical wards surrounding there vaults were all disturbed proving that someone had indeed broken in. The fact that they didn't take anything leads me to believe they were looking for something."

"And you believe that you might have whatever they were looking for is that right," asked MIrajane.

"That is correct young lady," said the count, "The fact is I have no idea how these burglars are breaking into the vaults. I want you two to stand guard inside my vault and if the burglars should find their way inside capture them."

"How long are we supposed to be doing this," questioned Zoro.

"Until I am comfortable that my belongings are no longer in danger or the burglars are caught."

"How much money will we make doing this," Mirajane asked.

"You will paid a daily rate and should you catch the burglars you will receive a large bonus," answered the count.

"What about food," asked Zoro.

"Refreshments will be brought to you every few hours. Now then," continued the count, "just one moment and I will open the vault and let the two of you set up."

It took a few moments for the count to open up the vault. As the doors to the vault swung open they were greeted by the sight of various items set up on display. On one side the room various forms of jewelry locked securely in display cases while on the other side an assortment of armor and weapons set up on mannequins and at the end of the vault right in the center of the two aisles sat a pair of matching curved blades in ornate scabbards perched upon a pedestal.

"As you can see," started the count, "I am an avid collector of enchanted and magical items. This collection is my pride and joy and I need you to protect it with your lives."

"Yeah, yeah," said Zoro waving off the short count, "Tell me about those swords over there," asked Zoro pointing out the blades sitting on the pedestal.

"Ah yes the center piece of my collection," said Garland with pride, "Those are the fabled blades of Asura. It is said that when their powers are activated they can triple the power of a mage."

"I see," said Zoro as he approached the count drawing Shusui as he did so.

"Um," the count started nervously as he backed away from the swordsman, "W-what are you doing."

"Don't move," Zoro instructed him.

"Zoro get away from the count," Mirajane shouted putting herself between the count and Zoro.

Picking the white haired girl up with one hand he held her high out of the way while preparing his sword to strike.

Then he struck.

"No," MIrajane shouted.

The blood ran from the count's face as the blade missed his face by less than a millimeter and intead pierced his shadow. Two dark figures leapt from his shadow an instant before the blade had made contact.

"Wha" Mirajane shouted in surprise.

Soon the shadows took solid form and stood up revealing two male figures clad in dark form fitting suits.

"You're a clever one, aren't you," said the one on the right.

"You were able to tell where we were," said the one on the left, "That's a first."

"Wh-who are you," asked the count his voice still shaking.

"We," the two figures spoke in unison, "Are the undetectable thieves, the shadow twins."

"Undetectable huh," said Zoro as he put Mira back down.

"Yes well we will have to deal with that later, for now," said the one on the right, "Xander, get the swords, I'll distract them."

"Are you sure Kylar," asked Xander.

"I've got this now go," he commanded as he shoved his hands forward, "Shadow Flare."

Magic ruins formed around his outstretched hands and a dark ball formed before exploding into a burst of dark yet somehow blinding light.

When the light cleared the blades were gone. Turning to the entrance Zoro could see two shadows escaping.

"Get on," Zoro commanded.

"What," Mirajane asked with a curious glance.

"Get on my back we have to catch them."

"No way i-"

"Just do it," he said with a glare leaving no room to argue.

As soon as she was on he took off running at a break neck pace using his Kenbunshoku Haki to track the two thieves. It wasn't long until they were at the top of the stairs.

"Wait the door," Mirajane shouted in his ear.

"I got it," he shouted back. He quickly drew Wado from its sheath and slashed at the wall in front of him.

"What the hell? We're going to crash," Mira shouted before the wall fell to pieces in front of them, "What the?"

"Hang on," Zoro said as he picked up the pace

As they came into the main hall they found it in a disarray the things had been thrown about and the servants injured or rendered unconscious.

Zoro bolted through the large doors and sprinted towards the gates where the two guards had already been rendered unconscious.

It wasn't long before they were outside of the mansion racing down the streets of Endor. The Shadow twins figures slowly coming into view.

* * *

><p>"Kylar," Xander said to his brother.<p>

"I know," he said quietly, "Go on ahead and meet with the client. I'll take care of the brats. Now go."

Xander took the blades and took off on his own putting as much distance as he could between him and his brother.

"Good," said Kylar, "Now then to take care of the brats. Shadow's Embrace."

A dark circle of magic formed on the cobble stones in front of him directly in the path of the two mages from Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"Come on we've almost caught them," Mirajane continued to shout in his ear.<p>

Suddenly his mantra kicked in and alerted him to an impending attack and so he slowed to a hault a few meters in front of one of the twins.

"What are you doing the other one is getting away?"

"Get off," he said with authority.

"Don't tell me what to do," she said as she slipped off his back.

"Go get the other one. I'll take care of him."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I got it," Zoro assured her, "Avoid the trap he set up in front of us."

"Not a problem. Take Over: Satan Soul."

Magical ruins activated as her body started to transform until her body was covered in dark scales, her white hair now standing on end, her hands morphing into claws and a pair of dark leathery wings sprouting from her back with a thick tail protruding from her backside.

"Wow," said Zoro as he took in her new appearance, "That's a real improvement."

"Shut up," she growled angrily before taking flight to pursue the other thief.

Removing the black bandanna from his he arm he tied it securely to his head.

"Now then," said Zoro as he turned to face Kylar, "Shall we get started."

"Yes, let's," replied the thief as he brought his hands together and canceled out the now useless trap he had laid while his body sunk into the darkness around him.

"You should realize by now that hiding from me is pointless," said Zoro as he focused his mantra in an attempt to zero in on his target.

"Oh I'm not hiding," came a voice that seemed to echo all around him, "I am right in front of you, behind you and all around you! Shadow blades!"

All around him the shadows leapt from the darkness around him in the form of blades. His mantra had alerted him to the incoming attack but there were simply too many of them to avoid so he did his best to protect his vital organs and lessen the damage as the shadows pierced his skin.

"Hahaha," the shadow master laughed maniacally, "you see there is no possible way you can win! I am everywhere! I am the shadows!."

Zoro's only response was a grunt as the shadows stabbing into him finally dispersed.

"I see you haven't quite learned the difference in power between us," the voice of Kylar taunted, "Very well then; Shadow Blades: Endless Waltz!"

All around him blades of shadow rose up and began to twist and bend in perfect harmony as if they were dancing. And then they struck the blades came at from all directions in a slashing manner this time, their attacks happening in a rhythm. Zoro channeled haki into his blade as he tried to his best to defend against the shadows with limited results. The shadows would break away from portion he had blocked and continue on, cutting him regardless. The cuts were shallower than they could have been but given enough of them and he was going to die anyway.

Closing his eyes Zoro focused his mantra once more. He had to find his assailant and end this battle now.

* * *

><p>Mirajane flew through the night sky following the thief at a distance. She didn't want to risk letting the thief know that he was being tailed, she had a sneaking suspicion that they were working for a third party.<p>

The thief darted through the shadows to the edge of the town before running in to a small forest nearby. Lowering her altitude she flew through the forest taking care to not crash as she struggled to keep in sight and stay silent. She almost breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted the thief finally came to a stop in a clearing.

She perched herself on the branch near the top of a large tree and waited to see just who the thieves had been working for.

Xander kept looking around nervously and, as ridiculous as it sounded for him, kept jumping at shadows. The man who had employed him and his brother was not known for his kindness.

"Were you followed?"

Xander nearly jumped out of his skin as turned around to face the man that he had come to fear.

"Oh it's you," said Xander as he struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Where is your brother," asked his employer as he stepped forth from the shadows to reveal none other than Sir Reginald.

"He stayed behind to take care of the two brats from Fairy Tail."

"Ah yes I ran into them earlier today," replied Sir Reginald as he walked closer to the thief. "I must say I was rather impressed by the amount of killer intent the two of them gave off. I would have loved to have seen what they would have done to the real Sir Reginald."

In a flash of magical runes the form of Sir Reginald was replaced by a tall, muscular, dark blonde haired man with tanned skin. He wore a pair of worn hide pants with dark combat boots and an opened trench coat that showed off his chiseled and scared body. A dark stubble had started to form on his face indicating that he had not shaved in days.

"Playing the part of that insufferable oaf was unbearable."

"Speaking of him," spoke Xander timidly, "What exactly did you do with him?"

"Oh now that you remind me," said the stranger as he stroked the stubble on his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose I should really dispose of that idiot's body pretty soon."

"Y-you killed a noble," asked Xander in fear. His brother Kylar was the one who always handled the dirty work, Xander himself had always been squeamish at the sight of blood. They were twins identical in nearly every way but there was no doubt that Kylar was the evil one.

"They don't call me Dorian the Doppelgänger for nothing you know."

"Yes well," Xander started anxiously as he held the swords out for him to take, "here are the swords you wanted us to obtain."

Taking the blades from his outstretched hands he took one of the swords from its sheath and examined it carefully as the dark steel glimmered in the moonlight.

"Thank you very much," said Dorian as he regarded the thief with displeasure, "now for your payment…"

"Hold it right there," shouted out a voice from above them.

Looking up they saw what appeared to be a young female demon looking down on them menacingly. She leapt from her perch and the ground shuddered with the force of her landing.

"Oh, so the little girl knows Satan Soul Take Over Magic does she? This will be interesting."

"S-Satan Soul," Xander stuttered out.

"Don't worry Xander," said Dorian. "With your help I'll have no trouble killing the little mage."

"M-my…" A look of pain and surprise crossed his face as he looked down at the sword he was impaled upon, "help?"

"That's right," said Dorian as he watched the life leave the thief's eyes, "When the blades of Asura take a life their powers activate."

Mirajane looked on in horror as the blade stabbing into the thief began to absorb the blood. A dark ethereal glow started to engulf both of the blades. "You killed your own comrade?"

"Comrade, ally, such flimsy and meaningless words," stated the vile man in front of her, "Power is the only thing that matters in this world. And now that I have exactly that, when the blades of Asura taste blood they awaken and triple the power of the one wielding them. And the more they kill the more powerful they become."

"That won't matter," Mirajane stated boldly. "I will defeat you and turn you over to the magic council."

"That's easier said than done little girl. My magic may have been weak compared to others, having to rely on nothing more than my skill and intelligence to get by, but now I have power. Power that currently surpasses that of your Take Over magic and will soon surpass even that of the ten wizard saints and the magic council," Dorian shouted as he started to laugh maniacally a dark aura forming around his body.

"Now then little fairy, come and embrace your fears come to life. Come and embrace death."

"Raaaawwwrrrrrrr," she roared as she charged him, her own dark aura flaring around her wildly.

* * *

><p>The battle between Zoro and Kylar was becoming ever more the one sided match as Kylar's blades of shadow continued to make deeper and deeper cuts into his body while Zoro kept his eyes closed trying as hard as he could to locate the illusive mage.<p>

"Giving up already are we," asked the thief as his assault started to let up. "How dull and anticlimactic, though I can't say that I'm surprised. It was hopeless from the start. Very well then I shall grant you everlasting sleep. Dark Impalement!"

Zoro's eyes shot open as the magical runes formed directly beneath him. "There you are." Imbuing Shusui with haki he stabbed the dark blade down into the shadows beneath him.

"Gaaahh," came the thief's mangled cry of pain as Zoro's blade found its mark. All around him the shadows started to disperse as the body of the defeated Kylar came to the surface once more.

"H-how?"

"It's simple really," Zoro coolly as started to walk away, "It's magic."

"No," said Kylar as he started to get up, his breathing now heavy and labored. "You think you can just turn your back on me and walk away like that. I'll fucking kill you."

Turning to face the thief Zoro gave a bored look. "Do you really think that you are in any condition to take me on and win?"

"Ha. Hahaha. Hahahahaha," Kaylar started to laugh hysterically as blood continued to ooze from the open wound in his gut. "I guess you failed to notice the little spectator over there in the bushes didn't you?"

Zoro looked at him curiously before his mantra picked up somebody hiding in the bushes. "What are you," Zoro started to ask but didn't get the chance to finish.

"Chains of Binding Darkness." Black chains formed around his out stretched hand and shout towards the bushes. A cry of alarm was heard as the chains found their mark and pulled their ha[less victim to the thief.

The young maid from earlier squirmed in his grip as she struggled to break free of her captor's grip but he was simply too strong.

"Oh-ho, what have we here? You're a pretty little thing aren't you," Kylar said sadistically as he groped her large chest. "And such a lewd little body too."

A look of absolute fear and discomfort was plastered on her face as she squeezed her thighs together as his other hand slid down her front towards her skirt. She looked at Zoro, her tear filled eyes pleading with him to help her in some way, anyway.

"But it would be oh so much sweeter if you were a virgin." The squeal of fear and heightened look of anxiety did not go unnoticed by the thief, "Oh you are aren't you? Oh the things I'm going to do to you." Zoro could practically see the snide grin beneath his mask as he looked at him. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you, business first then pleasure after all. Once I dispose of this little brat then we will have some fun."

Zoro decided then that he had let this vile excuse for a human rant long enough. "Victoria was it," asked her in an attempt to calm her if only a little.

She nodded her head in affirmation.

"Victoria," Stated Zoro calmly, as he spread his legs shoulder width apart, grabbing Shusui and squatting into a stance, "Don't move."

"What," Kylar shouted in disbelief, "You would cut through her just to get to me? A guild bound mage like you wouldn't dare do that!"

"One sword style," Zoro started quietly, before he disappeared from the thief's line of sight only to reappear behind him, "Lion's song!"

Blood flew from the thief's mouth and chest as he fell away from the maid and hit the ground with a wet thud. "W-what? You cut her to get to me?"

"Look again," said Zoro.

Thief used his quickly fading vision to take a look at the girl. Victoria was now huddled over a good distance away from him her arms hugging her knees to her chest as she sat there on the road and cried the only damage done was the damage Kylar himself had inflicted on her psyche.

"H-how did you," Kylar tried to ask but he no longer had the energy.

Zoro answered him anyway. "A true master of the blade can choose what he wishes to cut and what he does not wish to cut."

Those were the last words the thief heard as his eyes closed never to open again.

Zoro walked over to the young maid and offered her his hand to help her up. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I-I was looking for shelter for the night until I could find a job," Victoria said to her savior as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Zoro felt a lump of guilt start to from in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't' mean to get you fired like that."

"I-it's fine r-really," she claimed with a small smile as she looked at the ground a faint blush forming on her face. "Thank you for," she started say before she was interrupted by the sound of an explosion and a small tremor that shook the ground. "W-what was that."

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he faced the direction of the explosion. "Victoria."

"Y-yes," she replied timidly.

"Do you know how to get to the Counts house?"

"Yes, of course."

"Go there and tell him I sent you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what about you?"

"I need to go help my comrade," he said as he started off towards another battle only to be stopped as he found himself in the embrace of the young woman, her breasts pressed firmly on his back.

"Wait,' she said, "Before you go, please tell me your name."

"Huh," Zoro asked dumbly, "It's Zoro. Why?"

Cupping his face in her hands she turned his gaze towards hers. "P-please," she said almost as if she was unsure of what she was doing, "be careful."

"Huh," was all Zoro managed to get out before once again he found a pair of lips firmly pressed against his own. As their lips broke apart Victoria looked away shyly before turning and running to the count's house leaving a very red faced Zoro standing alone in the streets wondering what had just happened.

Managing to shake himself out of his stupor Zoro refocused his mantra and located Mirajane before setting off. He found running to be extremely difficult due to the large bulge forming in his pants. "What the hell is wrong with my body," he asked himself as he continued to run in an awkward manner. "I must have lost too much blood in in that last fight. Yeah… That must be it."

* * *

><p>Mirajane leapt back once again to avoid a slash from the wicked blades, putting distance between her and the evil man she faced.<p>

She couldn't understand what was going on. She herself was practically gasping for air after only a few minutes of battle and yet her opponent didn't even seem the least bit fatigued.

'What the hell is this,' she thought to herself. 'There's no way this could even be possible. I shouldn't be this tired when using Satan Soul.'

Her legs felt as if they were jelly, barely able to support her weight. Her vision was rapidly alternating between clear and hazy. She felt as if any minute now she would pass out from exhaustion.

'Is there more to the Blades of Asura than he's letting on?'

Dorian smiled as he watched her struggle to maintain consciousness. "I see you've finally started to notice."

"Notice what," she spat.

"The Blades of Asura drain the energy of the wielder's opponent and feed it to the one holding them. In other words the longer this battle goes on the weaker you get and the stronger I become."

"Th-that's not possible," said Mirajane as her Take-Over magic deactivated and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh is it over already," asked Dorian as he started to walk towards her. "Pity. I was looking forward to making you suffer just a little longer."

He came to a stop in front of her prone form. Mirajane could barely make out his body as he raised the blade in his right hand high over his head in preparation to strike. 'Elfman… Lissana… I'm sorry,' she apologized mentally as she closed her eyes waiting for the end. 'I just wasn't strong enough.'

"Now die," Dorian shouted as he brought his arm down.

Clang! The sound of metal on metal echoed through the forest.

Using what little enrgy she had left, Mirajane opened her eyes to get a look at her savior. All she could see was his back as he held off the attack with his own sword. She managed to catch a glimpse of green peeking out from the bandanna on his head before unconsciousness claimed her. 'Zoro…?'

* * *

><p>Zoro had arrived just in time to block the large man's attack, thus saving the life of his annoying companion.<p>

Pushing his assailant away with his strength, he turned his head to steal a glance at Mirajane. She was breathing steadily. That was good.

"Oh what have we here," the man in front of him spoke. "If it isn't the little moss head from earlier."

Zoro scowled at his old nickname. "You don't look familiar. Have we met before?"

"In a manner of speaking. My name is-"

"I don't really care," Zoro stated coldly glaring at his new opponent. "Hand over the swords and walk away and I'll let you live."

Dorian smirked at the swordsman's statement. "My, you're awfully dark to be a part of an official guild aren't you? Normally members of official guilds are a tad squeamish about killing people."

"I'm no assassin if that's what you're implying," Zoro explained. "The only people I've killed are those who attacked me or innocent people first. Now are you going to do as I say or are we going to fight."

Dorian's smirk cracked into a wide grin, "What do you think?"

"Good," Zoro said with a malicious grin, "It's been a while since I've had an actual challenge." Drawing his blades he placed Wado in his mouth as he always did with Kitetsu and Shuusui placed respectively in his left and right hands.

"Three swords," stated Dorian curiously, "Now that is interesting. But just because you have one more sword than I do doesn't mean anything. My magical power will soon be second to none. After I kill the two of you my powers will only continue to grow."

The man continued ramble on about how his power was unmatched now that he had the blades of Asura. Quite frankly Zoro had had enough. "Oni… Giri!" In the blink of an eye the battle was over before it had even started as blood Sprayed form the open wounds on his chest.

"What…? That's… Impossible… Your magic," Dorian tried to say as he fell to his knees in defeat.

"I don't use magic," Zoro stated, his back to his fallen enemy.

"_Hahaha_," His enemy started to laugh. "_Perfect_," said Dorian in a voice that was not his, "_It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of devouring such a fine specimen such as yourself. If I had to make an estimate I'd say it's been just over a thousand years_."

Zoro turned to face his enemy. Something wasn't right. His Oni Giri attack should have been enough to kill him. Not only that, but his power was increasing at an alarming rate.

"_I can see by the look on your face that you haven't a clue as to what is going on_," said Dorian as he got to his feet, his wounds closing up. "_You see when you defeated this pathetic mage you allowed me to take control of his body_."

Zoro narrowed his eyes at this new threat. "Who are you?"

"_Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. Raaawwr_."

Dorian's body started to morph. His body started to expand in size while four more additional appendages started to sprout from his back. Odd growths started to form on the sides of his face. When the transformation was complete there stood before him an eight foot behemoth of muscle with six arms, covered in spikes, each wielding a blade, and three demonic face on his head.

"**I am the great warrior demon Asura!"**

"Demon huh? Let's see what you got then Demon."

"**Come then child. When I defeat you I will make you my new vessel."**

"Not a chance. Oni…Giri!"

Zoro leapt at the demon with blinding speed drawing all three of his swords across his body at the same time only to find his strike blocked by the demon's six blades.

"**That was a noble effort child but alas you are too weak to defeat the likes of me," **the demon declared as he pushed Zoro away.

Leaping back Zoro put as much distance between him and this new opponent. He could still feel the creature's power growing. It still had not reached full strength yet. There was still time to defeat it.

"**You shouldn't stand there like that child. You may be an accomplished swordsman for your age but even you are still human. Now perish before my might. Vacuum slash!"**

Swing all six blades across his body Asura created a vortex of blades that tore through everything in their path as they headed for the young swordsman.

Zoro immediately brought his blades up to defend as he sensed to danger of the incoming attack. He gritted his teeth in pain, refusing to cry out in pain as his body became littered with lacerations further damaging his body.

"**You should just give in to me child. I promise it will painless."**

Zoro just smiled demonically, "Now where's the fun in that,"

"**Hahahaha, well said child."**

Zoro could still feel the Demon's power rising soon it would no longer be within his ability to stop the monstrosity. Stealing a look at MIrajane's still prone form he came to a decision. He would put an end to this a quickly as possible. 'I haven't used this technique in while,' he thought to himself, 'I hope this works.

"Hey ugly."

"**Hmm? What is it?"**

"One final attack. We both use our strongest techniques. Winner take all."

"**Spoken like a true warrior. I will enjoy using you as my vessel as I spread my terror to the world!"**

Asura held all six of his blades of his head as dark energy started to collect in a large mass in the center.

Closing his eyes Zoro concentrated on his strongest technique. A dark aura built up around him as his body appeared to morph into a similar form as the demon he faced. "Demonic Nine Sword Style…"

"**Hell's Cannon,"** cried out Asura launching the dark ball of energy.

Zoro dashed at his opponent cutting through his attack.

"**What," **shouted Asura in surprise, "**How is this possible?"**

Zoro called out his attack as he slashed through his opponent. "Asura: Makyusen"

"**What… are you," **The demon questioned as his blades fell to the ground in pieces.

"I'm more of a demon than you'll ever be."

"**Damn… you," **cursed the demon as his spirit left the body of the already deceased Dorian.

Zoro sheathed his blades before walking over to Mirajane. Picking her up bridal style he began to walk back into town.

* * *

><p>Mirajane could feel her body bouncing lightly as she was carried. She opened her eyes blearily as she looked up at the one carrying her. "Z-Zoro," she managed to whisper out.<p>

Zoro looked down at her as the sky behind him started to turn from the black of night to the grayish purple hue of dawn. "Go back to sleep," he ordered as he continued to walk the streets of Endor.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. All you need to know is that the mission is complete."

"Y-you saved me," she said. Then she realized how she was being held. She had half expected someone like Zoro to carry her like a sack of potatoes. "Why are you being so gentle with me?"

"Zoro gave her a quizzical look. "You're a girl," he calmly stated, "and you're hurt."

That wasn't exactly the answer she had expected from him. He just didn't seem like the chivalrous type and yet he had saved her and was currently carrying her bridal style, just like the knights did with the princesses in all the stories her mother had told her when she was a little girl. She couldn't help but blush at the thought.

When the sun finally came out she was able to get a better look at Zoro. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the damage he had sustained while in battle.

"Zoro… You're hurt…"

"I've been worse," he said as he continued to walk. "Go back to sleep," he commanded once again. This time she did just that unable to muster up the energy to argue with him.

* * *

><p>It was some time later that Mirajane finally woke up in a large soft bed with light pouring in through the window. Opening her eyes she took a look around the room. Expensive looking furniture and decorations were all over the room. It didn't look anything like a hospital room.<p>

"Oh you're finally awake I see."

Turning to face the sound of the voice she found herself staring at Small form of the count.

"I'm so glad the two of you are all right, I shocked when my servants brought Zoro here covered in blood and you unconscious. I was so worried."

"Zoro," Mirajane asked worried, "Where is he?"

"Oh no please don't worry, I had my doctors bandage him up the best they could. They told him to take it easy but he just wouldn't listen. I believe he is currently in the kitchen eating. If you want I can take you down there."

"No, that's fine," she said as she released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"Now about your reward ," The count said getting down to business, "Zoro told all about what happened and I assure you I will make sure you receive payment befitting of your efforts. How does Ten million jewel each sound."

"Wha-, but that's," Mirajane started to say before she was cut off.

"Oh I know that isn't enough," the count started to apologize. "I nearly got two children killed. I'm so ashamed. Fine fifty million apiece it is then and I won't take no for an answer."

"Y-yeah," Mirajane said stunned, "That's fine."

It wasn't until the next day that Zoro and Mirajane left to return to Magnolia. They were about to head inside the train station when… "Zoro wait!"

Turning around they found the maid from the first day running up to them.

"Oh it's you," said Zoro as he recognized her.

"Is that all you have to say to her," scolded Mirajane.

"N-no it's fine," said Victoria as she rubbed her arm nervously a blush on her face, "I just didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye to you is all."

"Have you been able to find a job yet," asked Mirajane.

Victoria's face fell a little at that. "No not yet. Sir Reginald was found dead last night and everyone believes I'm bad luck so they have been avoiding me."

"Here," said Zoro as he held out his payment to her.

"Huh?"

"Take it," he ordered, "It's my fault you got fired in the first place."

"B-but it's so much money," she started to say, "And what about you?"

Zoro just shrugged, "I'm sure I can find another job soon enough."

"Oh Zoro," cried Victoria as she wrapped Zoro into a hug. Unfortunately she was taller than Zoro and when she hugged him he found his face being smothered in her cleavage. Zoro could once again feel a large bulge forming in his pants as blood rushed to his nether regions. 'Damn it what the hell/ Why can't I control this.'

As she released him from the hug she once again pressed her lips to his just as she had done the night he had saved her life.

Mira didn't know why but the fact that this girl who was practically a complete stranger was kissing Zoro made her angry. "Alright grandma," MIrajane growled out as she pulled an extremely red faced Zoro out of her embrace, "That's enough robbing the cradle for one day."

"Oh I'm sorry," Victoria apologized, "I didn't realize the two of you were together."

"We're not together," Mirajane shouted.

"Then why… Oh," said Victoria as it dawned on her. A sly smile graced her lovely features. "Then in that case I accept you as my rival. Goodbye Zoro," she said with a fond smile before bowing politely and walking away.

Zoro waited until she was gone before asking, "What did she mean by rivals."

Mira's face turned beat red. "Nothing you idiot just get on the damn train you green haired muscle head," she shouted as she pounded her fist into his skull.

* * *

><p>Mirajane watched the green haired swordsman sleep peacefully on the train ride home. With a sigh of exasperation she started to count out the reward money.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up," Zoro heard someone shout as he was once again woken up with a kick, "We're back."<p>

"Oh," he said groggily, "cool."

"Here," Mirajane said as she tossed him a large pouch.

"What's this," Zoro questioned.

"It's half of my payment," she stated, "You just had to give that maid your share didn't you?"

"I said I would be fine. Besides it's our fault she got fired."

"Just take the damn money."

"Fine I will," Zoro said.

"Just remember," Mirajane said with a smirk, "You owe me."

Zoro could only ponder as to why those words stirred a feeling of dread in him as Mirajane walked away.

"Oh," he said out loud as it dawned on him that he was now in debt, "Shit."

A/N: Done. Longest chapter I have ever written for a fan fiction. As for Zoro's reaction to girls: I cnat say whether or not he is sexually experienced or not. Some say one thing some say another. To me it seems he just ignores women all together. I think that he was so focused on his swordsman ship he never noticed girls when he was going through puberty that is why he is so immune to them as an adult. Plus the only girl he really interacted with when he was young died when he was eight. So since he is going through puberty again he has no clue what is going on with his body. As for Victoria she will appear in more chapters but not as a pairing for Zoro. I'm pretty dead set on Mirajane for that role. No she exists for the sole purpose of making Mirajane jealous and embarrassing Zoro. Well until next time.


End file.
